A vehicular propelled aerial work platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,875, dated Jul. 19, 1988, and owned by the assignee of the present invention, wherein a parallelogram linkage is provided between a superstructure support frame carried by the vehicle turntable, and a riser frame assembly to which one end of a telescopic boom assembly is pivotally connected and having an aerial work platform mounted on the outermost end of the telescopic boom assembly. By this construction and arrangement, the reach of the aerial platform has been extended to a greater distance than heretofore. While the vehicular propelled aerial work platform disclosed in the aforementioned patent has been satisfactory for its intended purpose, the vehicular propelled aerial work platform of the present invention is an improvement thereon.